


Na szczęście

by Myst7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst7/pseuds/Myst7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na szczęście Harry ma kogoś, kto pomaga mu odreagować ministerialne bale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na szczęście

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł: Na szczęście  
> Autor: Myst  
> Beta: Izzie  
> Liczba słów: 200  
> Pairing: HP/SS

— Nigdy więcej.  
To były pierwsze słowa, jakie usłyszał Snape po powrocie Harry’ego.  
— Ci ludzie z ministerstwa kompletnie poszaleli! Od poklepywania bolą mnie plecy, bo dosłownie każdy chciał mnie dotknąć! Czy ja wyglądam jak jakiś pieprzony talizman przynoszący szczęście?  
— Gdyby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić...  
Harry spojrzał krzywo na Snape’a.  
— Nie pomagasz — burknął. Oparł łokcie na stole, a głowę ukrył w dłoniach. Severus wstał bezszelestnie, obszedł stół i stanął tuż za Harrym, po czym delikatnie zaczął masować jego ramiona.  
— Ty też chcesz mnie poklepać? — zapytał przekornie Harry, ale od razu poddał się dotykowi Snape’a. Kącik ust Severusa mimowolnie drgnął w rozbawieniu.  
— Coś cię jeszcze boli?  
— Hm, co? — zamruczał chłopak, odchylając głowę do tyłu, by móc spojrzeć na Snape'a. — Właściwie to policzki i usta od ciągłego szczerzenia się — dodał już bardziej przytomnie, po czym oblizał wargi. — Tak, zdecydowanie usta — wyszeptał, kusząco je rozchylając. Severus z trudnością oderwał od nich wzrok.  
— Myślę, że można temu łatwo zaradzić — stwierdził niskim, głębokim głosem. Pochylił się nad twarzą Harry'ego i powiedział:  
— Na przykład milcząc.  
Na tę uwagę z twarzy Pottera zniknęła cała senność, jakkolwiek jego protest został łatwo stłumiony. Kiedy skończyli się całować, Severus, nie mogąc się oprzeć, dodał:  
— Nie powiedziałem, że to była jedyna możliwość.


End file.
